


So, how long have you two been together?

by KmLegends



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm making this up as I go, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, SIKE, The Them - Freeform, ok I'm done with the tags, pretend im a good writer, they visit anathema and she asks if they are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KmLegends/pseuds/KmLegends
Summary: Anathema asks Aziraphale and Crowley if they're dating and it leads to a long needed talk.





	1. Hm?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom but I've wanted to write it for a really long time. I really hope you like this and if you do, please leave a kudos - it helps my self-esteem.

"So are you excited to see the Them and Anathema again?" Aziraphale asked to break the awkward silence between him and Crowley.

"eh... yeah, I guess. Those kids seemed alright."

"Adam seemed to take a particular liking to you" Aziraphale laughed. He could see that Crowley was holding back a smile and he couldn't help but stare at him. He continued to do this until Crowley noticed.

"Something on my face, Angel?" he asks as he takes one hand off the Bentley's wheel to look in the mirror to find that something on his face. Aziraphale didn't answer him for a multitude of reasons. The most important one was that if he did, he'd be a stuttering mess and probably discorparate on the spot. Another reason was that he'd gone red in the face and couldn't bare Crowley seeing him in a flustered mess because he was caught staring. The road trip to Tadfield was going to take about half an hour but it went by very quickly for them both. 

____

"Aziraphale! Crowley, welcome!" Newt greeted them, cheerfully. Crowley was wary of going into Anathema's house since it pretty much demon proofed but it seems that she got rid of some of the stuff.

"Less demon proofed house I see?" Crowley mentioned to Anathema as she made them all a cup of tea.

"Well, I thought you would probably come back sometime so I thought it would be best if I could actually get you in the house," she explained while not looking up from the kettle. "Anyways, how has life been since the non-pocalypse?"

"Pretty much the same but Crowley and I don't need to worry about getting caught now that Heaven and Hell are leaving us alone," said Aziraphale.

"Yeah, Angel and I get to spend more time together and actually enjoy it rather than worry if the occult forces will see us," Crowley added. Anathema looked up and smiled at the two of them and handed them two warm cups of earl grey tea. Aziraphale thanked her. "How about you, how's life without all the prophecies?"

"It was weird at first but Newt helped a lot," she looked over to newt who had wandered to a computer nearby and smiled. 

They kept talking for about an hour about everything they've missed since the 3 months that they haven't seen each other. "So how long have you and Crowley been together?"

This question made the room go quiet and both Crowley and Aziraphale's faces go a bright colour of red - Crowley"s was less obvious but you could still see it.

Aziraphale fake laughed, "We're not together, Anathema," He answered awkwardly as he panics and stutters.

"Oh. My mistake, it's just your story just makes it sound like you two are dating," Crowley had been silent since she first asked and Aziraphale just noticed. He starts to worry and thoughts fill up his head like 'Is he so repulsed by the idea of us together that he can't even speak up?' He looked over at Crowley to see he was red and was probably looking at him, it was always hard to tell with his glasses on.

Aziraphale laughed again, "More tea anyone or maybe something stronger?" he looked over to anathema as to ask if she has any alcohol. She points into the corner to show a wine cooler and Aziraphale inspects each one then chooses what one to open.

"Ah, a Cabernet Sauvignon. Lovely," he finally says after about 3 minutes. During those 3 minutes, Crowley had been observing what Aziraphale was doing. How could one person be so perfect all the time? Anathema was trying to make conversation with Crowley but he wasn't listening and just answered with 'oh yeah, cool' or "that sucks". Anathema noticed and eventually gave up trying to talk and tried to figure out how Crowley and Aziraphale arent together. In the end, she came to the conclusion of they are idiots in love and the other doesn't realize. A classic love story. She took the wine from Aziraphale and poured some into 3 glasses - Newt doesn't drink - and handed them around. Crowley downed him in one sip and Aziraphale downed his in two. There seemed to be tension in the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

There was a knock on the door or even quite a few knocks and Anathema stood up and went to the front door. "Hey, kids, Crowley and Aziraphale are back for a while. So you should go say hi" she said, then 4 kids came through the door and a dog. Adam really liked Crowley because deep down Crowley actually liked Adam. Crowley has always had a soft spot for kids and that's why he opted for the nanny position instead of the gardener. "Hey, Mr. Crowley and Mr. Fell. I'm glad you're back,"

"Aw, we are glad that we are back too" Crowley responded sweetly. Aziraphale always admired Crowley for many things and one of them was his love for children - it was great to see him break down his walls and being himself around him and Adam.

"Are we ready to go?" Brian asked.

"Yes, we are!" Crowley answered enthusiastically as he followed the Them out of Anathema"s house and heading toward the woods where their base was. In the time that Crowley left, Anathema took the chance to talk to Aziraphale privately.

"So, how long have you been pining over Crowley?" This question caught Aziraphale off guard and he was flustered - again.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, I'm not /pining/ over Crowley. He's just a friend," He knew these were lies but he hoped the Almighty would forgive him later.

"Hm, okay," she said unconvinced, "we better catch up with the rest of them now"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," he said as though he was just snapped out of a daydream - which is exactly what happened.


	2. Get inside, you silly demon.

It had now been exactly 3 hours and 12 minutes since Aziraphale went to his Air BnB and left the Them, it had also been exactly 6 hours since Anathema asked if he and Crowley were dating. Aziraphale had been thinking about that a lot. To be honest, Aziraphale liked Crowley much more than he'd be willing to admit - he's known this for nearly 2 centuries. He has been wanting to say something for such a long time but he fears he will lose Crowley's friendship, which he desires so much so he has to deal with this. How could a demon love such a pathetic angel anyway, he's too chubby - he kept telling himself. A few minutes later, Aziraphale gets a call on his new cellphone that Crowley begged him to get. Startled from the sudden loud noise, he picks up the phone and it is Anathema.

"Hello, Anathema," he says politely.

"Hello Aziraphale, I just wanted to check on you because you were acting a bit strange today. Are you okay?" She answered.

"Ah. Um, yup I'm totally fine. Absolutely,"

"You don't sound like it. Are you sure," she questioned.

"Mhm, absolutely tickety-boo," he stuttered. Aziraphale doesn't say tickety-boo unless he is stressed.

"Okay then, goodbye Aziraphale," 

"Goodbye Anathema," he says as he hangs up his phone. He sighs a sigh of relief, right now he just needs to think. And nap.

Aziraphale wakes up after 3 hours of almost blissful sleep. He really should've slept on the bed and not the couch. He yawns and gets up to make a pot of tea - the green tea will have to do because that's all the Air BnB had. After the freshly brewed tea was in his cup he sat down and checked his phone for any texts or calls on the couch - it had started raining outside so it was perfect weather for a nice cup of tea. Aziraphale went on his phone and saw that he had 3 missed calls from Crowley, one from Anathema and about 5 texts from them both. He quickly dialed Crowley's number to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hello?" he asked after Crowley picked up - which was surprisingly fast.

"Aziraphale, we need to talk," he said immediately said - he sounded nervous.

"Erm, uh. Okay, where then?"

"I'll come to you" he hung up quickly.

It sounded urgent and now Aziraphae was on edge. After all of the years Aziraphale had been on Earth, he learned that 'we need to talk' is never a good thing. Aziraphale got dressed and fixed his hair which had gotten messed up during his nap. This took him 20 minutes because he liked to do it the human way. He made another cup of tea for Crowley and himself to calm his nerves and set them on the table. A few seconds later he gets a knock on his door well, multiple knocks. He quickly walked over to the door and opened it to see a soaked demon who had been in the rain for too long. Aziraphale looked behind him to see that he did not take the Bentley there. "Did you walk here!? It's pouring of rain!" he was confused and concerned. 

He shrugged, "I was in the area," he smirked. Aziraphale chuckled a little and then quickly grabbed his coat from the coat hanger near the door and wrapped it around Crowley to protect him from the rain.  
"Get inside, you silly demon," He put his arm around to Crowley's back but Crowley pushed his hand away before he could help him in. 

"I can't, this is important," he looks down slightly. "So, I don't know how to say this but I-," He stopped himself. It was hard to finally admit. Aziraphale looked at Crowley confused and had no idea what he was going to say because Aziraphale is probably the most clueless creature on Earth when it comes to love.

"I-" he's trying his best but is scared to tell him "I love you," he slightly shouted in Aziraphale's face. He calmed down and continued, "And it doesn' matter if you don't feel the same way just please tell me. I have loved you for a really long time, I saw you in the garden of Eden and you told me you gave away the flaming sword. Disobeying God herself to help the humans. That was when I knew that this angel was different, this one cared," he looked up at Aziraphale for a reaction but he didn't get one.

Aziraphale didn't answer or react. He couldn't. He was so lost for words. Crowley loved him. A demon loved an angel, and the angel loved him back. He just had to say that. But, he couldn't so he just stared at Crowley fighting with himself to say something, Anything! 

"That was a whole love confession so please answer," he said as he took off his sunglasses and placed them in his pockets, "I'm begging you, all I want to know is if you feel the same way about me" He looked up at the angel and Aziraphale could see that he was on the verge of crying. He was also on the verge of crying. "No answer? Really! Wow, I confess my feelings to you and I don't even get an answer!" his voice broke and a single tear rolled down his face. "Fine then," he turned around and started to walk away. Aziraphale was crying a lot and he couldn't let Crowley walk away from him now not after 600 years of them being friends. Crowley made it halfway from the house then Aziraphale grabbed his hand. Startled, he turned around to look at what the angel was doing now. "I don't have time for this, Angel. So get on with it'' Aziraphale placed his hand softly onto Crowley's cheek and looked him in the eyes. Crowley was angry and upset he could really see it, he hates it when Crowley gets sad. It doesn't happen a lot but when it does it breaks Aziraphale. They looked into each other's eyes and this lasted for a few seconds. Aziraphale leaned in closer so that he is inches away from his lips. Waiting patiently for Crowley to close the gap and almost immediately he did and they kissed. It was a deep, long kiss filled with thousands of years of pining and wanting leading up to this one moment. They were both crying a lot now. After a few seconds, they came up for air and Aziraphale embraced Crowley, tightly as if he did not ever want to let go which was extremely true. 

He leans over to Crowley's ear and quietly whispers, "Of course I love you, my dear. Now, let's go inside, I made tea!"


End file.
